couplesforchristfandomcom-20200215-history
Joe Tale
Jose "Joe" Tale is the current Executive Director of Couples for Christ and an incumbent member of the CFC International Council. Biography Joe Tale was suddenly thrust into center position in the Couples for Christ community following the events that resulted from the resignation of CFC’s top leaders in February 2007. Joe was chosen by the remaining Council members as CFC Director (Chairman and President), and by the GK Board as Chairman of Gawad Kalinga. After the June 2007 election of the new International Council, Joe was again chosen to the same positions. Joe and wife Babylou have been members of CFC since 1986, or 22 years ago, and Joe has been a member of the International Council since 1995. In 1989, Joe and Babylou, who are both from Dumaguete City in Negros Oriental, brought CFC to their home city and province. They served as the first provincial head of Negros Oriental. Later, they served as Regional Head of Central Visayas, consisting of the provinces of Negros Oriental, Negros Occidental, Cebu, Bohol and Siquijor. Joe and Babylou and their two daughters Vida and Rica are a devoted CFC family. Vida and Rica grew up in community, starting from Youth for Christ and later Singles for Christ, holding leadership positions in the Family Ministries. Vida, after finishing college in Ateneo de Manila University, served in YFC and later in KFC, all told for four years before seeking a career elsewhere. Rica, a dentist, served as a unit head of YFC, and later continued to serve actively in SFC, also as Unit Head. She recently got married to Jon Hizon, another active Unit Head of SFC, and son of CFC fulltime pastoral workers Bing and Ellen Hizon. Joe has had extensive professional experience both in the private sector and government. A lawyer, he served as General Counsel of the Shell Group of companies in the Philippines. He was also invited to serve in government twice. He was Cabinet Undersecretary and Deputy Head of the Presidential Management Staff during the term of President Cory Aquino. He returned to the private sector but in 2001, upon the assumption of Gloria Macapagal Arroyo as President, he was again invited to serve in government as Deputy Executive Secretary in the Office of the President. Joe’s service as a senior government official afforded a great opportunity to evangelize government. Thus, under his leadership, the STMA-led Christian Life Programs in government offices intensified. In Malacanang alone, three CLPs were conducted for government career officials there. Now, CFC is established in about 60 national government departments and agencies, in addition to evangelization initiatives at the local government level. As CFC Director, a position he did not seek, Joe is committed to be submitted and faithful to the one vision and mission of CFC of renewing the face of the earth. He also is committed to preserving and defending CFC, to maintaining its essence as one governance structure and process, one culture, one global family. Source http://couplesforchristglobal.org/v2.1/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=20&Itemid=53 Category:People